what could have been
by TrisAnnabethFourEver
Summary: What I think Tris's life would be like without the whole war. I just get tired of all of these dystopian novels with corrupt governments. btw Al is dead I never liked him no offense to those who do.
1. Authors Note

Hi, so this is like one of those chapters in a story that you would think it's a chapter but sadly it isn't, and then you go to read and are like wth? wheres the chapter. Anyway so this is my first story when i post the first few chapters please tell me whether or not to continue. But constructive criticism is appreciated :) k so im like freaking out because I have always seen myself as a bad writer but i guess writing about something you actually give a damn about is fun. yea so I know this is short but im actually writing this fast because i have to be somewhere so this is just like the whole intro that will probably be deleted.

~your worst nightmare jk it's me Abby :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **A/N ok heyo so this is my first chapter so you have something to read you know I mean, leaving you with all but an A/N is me so... ok I'll shut up and get on with the story. So without further adue Chapter one!**

 **(Tris POV)**

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Lynn

4\. Marlene

5\. Will

6\. Christina

7\. Ali

8\. Amie

9\. Blake

10\. Gabe

I place first. I cannot believe my eyes. I'm dreaming I must be dreaming, I pinch myself hard. Ouch, yup deffinetly not dreaming. Out of nowhere the whole room errupts into cheers. Chris comes up to me with Will with tear filled eyes

"We did it," she screams, "We actually fucking got through that hell!"

"Yeah!" i say back. but right now I'm focused on the person coming towards me. _Tobias_. Is all I think.

"You ruined them," he says with a huge smile. I laugh.

"Yea I am so happy they are gone."

"You think a hug would give away anything?"

"You know I really don't care." I say and kiss him. Hard. I let everything else fade away it is just Tobias and I. Until we hear the scream.

"Trissy! How! Where! When! What?!" Christina shouts. I can feel Tobias laugh. Will just stands there looking like his jaw was unhinged. So does Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke.

"Close your mouths you'll catch flies." I say sarcastically. that doesn't do anything Chris then gets up and slaps across the face with her flats. That does the trick.

"What the hell Christina!" Uri and Zeke say in synch.

"Sorry but it wads like you were frozen." She explains, "plus me and the girls have to go have a talk with little Trissy here."

"Noooooooooooo." I whine.

"Yes." Out of the corner of my eye I see Lynn trying to sneak away, " Yes Lynn you to." She makes a dash for the door but Uriah grabs her. The girls and Uriah drag me and Lynn out.

We end up at the training room? what?

"We can interogate her here." Says Shauna. OH. MY. GOD. This will be a long night.

 **A/N Sooooo what you think is it good? leave a review so I know whether to continue or not. This is just the begining of Tris's adventures as dauntless. There will be Paintball, Prank wars, Candor or Dauntless, Drama, New Initiates with trainers Four and six so lets see how it all unfolds**

 **Stay Dauntless Initiates**

 **~ Abby ❤️**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **A/N Heyo so this chapter was pre planned just like all the other ones until chapter 10 but i thought this would be amusing. I will try to make it long but I can't make any promises.**

 **(Four POV)**

Tris has been gone for over an hour. Me and the guys are starting to get worried. We decided it would probably be a good idea to look for her.

"Bro, where would they have taken her?" Zeke says.

"I don't know, dormitory, pit, tattoo place, shops other than that I don't know." I reply.

 **OMG THE PAGE BROKE WHAT DO WE DO!**

We all decide after another hour of searching to just go work out.

"What you guys wanna do? Shooting, knives, sparring, or punching bags?"

"Punching bags," I give Zeke my best 'duh' look.

"Geez man no need for that look I was asking the others." He says raising his hands in mock surrender.

We continue down the hallway. When we get to the training room we hear weird squealing noises. Uriah gives us all a look like what the hell is going on? Will slowly opens the door and what we see inside shocks us all.

 **(Peter POV ugh but this is rly important)**

I cannot believe that little weak stiff ranked first ABOVE me like what the fuck I'm supposed to be the best. And she edged me out of Dauntless Molly and I are already planning revenge we don't bother including Drew because he is so damn idiotic. But that little stiff has it in for herself. I know her secret and she will die if it is the last thing I do. and if I am not the one to end her I am sure any other Dauntless leader would once they know her secret. But that stiff will pay it will be my last dying wish.

 **A/N sorry this isn't like this morning but i was super busy. I know it isn't super long but I wanted to put something up and the whole Peter thing will come up later but it isn't super important. I just thought that drama was a great way to end the week. I am so disappointed with myself it could've been better.**

 **My goal is to post every other day so good luck to me. Stay Dauntless Initiates ~Abby**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!**

 **Hey guys so I feel bad about how short the other chapters were so im gonna try my hardest to make this one longer. If you get the chance PM me ideas or leave it in the reviews. I am aiming for at least thirty chapters. So review! Ok so this chapter is Tris's pov before the boys come in.**

 **(Tris POV)**

I decided that resisting was not smart so... here I am handcuffed to a punching bag. A PUNCHING BAG! How the hell did they even get handcuffs?! How do you even handcuff a person to a punching bag? Like what?

Ok so now that I am secure they decided it is okay to have a 'friendly' conversation with me yea more like an interrogation. They are asking me so many questions I am actually surprised my head hasn't exploded yet. geez and it's only been like five minutes I am in for a long night I hope I will at least get to eat dinner. I am brought out of my thoughts by Chris,

"So have you guys done it yet?" WTF?! I told her my fear why would she even think that? I must have a shocked look on my face because she says,"Oh wait nevermind of course your fear I'm an idiot. Sorry Trissy. Forget I asked."

"Wait what are we missing?" Asks Marlene. I knew I Would have to tell them no matter what so why not get it over with.

"Ok so this is my seventh fear that i probably don't want to acknowledge but I trust you guys not to tell anyone." I pause, "do you promise that this goes to your grave?"

"Promise." They all say at one. That wasn't creepy. Here goes nothing.

"Ok so my seventh fear," I pause I can trust them right? Yes I know I can, " ok my seventh fear is intimacy." I brace myself for the laughter but it doesn't come. I look around all I see are the girls looking at me with looks of understanding. Oh yea I forgot they know I'm Abnegation born.

"Girl we understand." Shauna says "I was to. We can help you get over it if you want."

"You guys are the best. Thanks!" I say. And I really do mean it. These girls will help me through everything " I love you guys!"

 **Heyo! I think it is time this page broke!😊**

I have been tied up here for a little over two hours. Two hours! Ugh can't they let me go already.

"Guys can I-" I am cut off by the door being flung open. And in walk all of the boys. They freeze when they see us, looks of shock on their faces, until they burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Shut the fuck up and help me get the hell outta here!" I practically shriek.

"Ok ok calm yourself trissy." Uriah says. Oh he will regret calling me Trissy.

"Oh shit is about to go down, damn Uri I thought you knew not to call her that." Chrissy and Mar are suddenly right next to me with the key to the handcuffs. Marlene leans in and whispers,

"Don't move I'll make it look like we are trying to hold you back then you can pouce when he isn't expecting it." she then beckons Lynn and Shauna over, "go block the door but don't make it obvious say you need water or something."

"Okay." says Shauna

"Got it." Lynn replies. This will be fun. Uriah being the idiot he is doesn't notice our exchange.

"Whatcha gonna do about it Trissy-poo." He says sticking his tongue out at me. That. Is. It. This pansycake is gonna get it. He should be worried. I think he noticed to because he slowly backed up towards the door.

Sadly he didn't notice that Shauna and Lynn had slowly ever so carefully towards the door not being noticed and locked it. They now stood in front of it looking scary as hell. Uri whimpered out a cry of fear. While this is going on Mar darted behind me and carefully unlocked the handcuffs. Hearing the clatter as they dropped to the floor Uriah froze.

"Hey now Tris no need to get all feisty. I didn't mean it," Pfft didn't mean it my ass.

"Yea sure keep telling yourself that. If you agree not to call me 'Trissy' again and fight me i won't go steal all your poptarts. But if you don't I Beatrice Grace Prior will steal all of your poptarts and Dauntless cake."

"Ohhhhhh damn she didn't just go there!" Lynn exclaims.

"Oh and if I win the fight the latter will still happen." Uriah looks like he is about to shit himself.

"I will take the first option." Bad choice Uriah.

"Get in the ring Pedrad number two."

 **(Max POV)**

I have this sinking feeling in my chest that something Prior and pedrad is about to go down I don't really know but I know it is there. I decide to call Natalie because she gets these to. I also decide to call Hana because she is my sister and so is Nat and it is their children. I dial Natalie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nat are you ok?" I ask because I think she is crying.

"No M Andrew hits me I really want to leave but I can't"

"Actually Nat you can I'm gonna get Han and we are gonna come get you ok?"

"Ok hurry please he just got home."

"Bye sis."

"Bye Maxy."

I hand up. I just run out of my office to Hana's apartment.

 **A/N and here it is done sorry I have been super school overwhelmed and haven't had time to finish this. But I hope you enjoy. And sorry for anyone who likes Andrew I just wanted Natalie back in Dauntless.**

 **Stay dauntless initiates.~A**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Yayyyyy**

 **A/N Omg I feel like shit Horseback riding really kills ya I mean I had a two and a half hour lesson on Saturday and It's Sunday and I can barely walk so I decided to write because my friend has been bugging me to update. I am so excited because semester one at my school is finally over which means no more art! Ah anyway sorry to those who like art I don't because I suck at art so I obvi have a reason to dislike it. But now I have health so... I honestly think art is better the health. Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Give me other ideas for stories. Review whether I should do the Divergent characters read the books or Divergent High. Oh and tell me if I should Continue this because I am not sure C: Thanks. Anywho this chapter is where we left off with Tris and Uri. So you guys are in for a show. Yea Ok so without further ado CHAPTER FOUR!**

 **Disclaimer: ok so I'm thirteen so I'm pretty sure I'm not Veronica Roth I just own my ideas 💖**

 **(Uriah POV)**

I should be scared I mean this is Tris who ranked first. But I am not. Which was my first mistake. What I didn't know was that four had been giving Tris extra training on the side of being an initiation instructor. So not being scared was my first mistake of many more.

"I am not scared of a little girl." I say really obnoxiously. That was mistake number two. Never underestimate your opponent. She lets out an un-human growl some times I wonder if Tris is human. I was so distracted I didn't notice Tris charging me until it was to late. That was a mistake, never let your oponent distract you. To late to fix that.

 **(Tris POV)**

I charge at Uriah he wasn't paying close attention so he was unprepared.

 **Time skip**

So let's just say I won. Yea well Zeke like ordered us to go to his apartment for a surprise so me and Tobias have some time to kill we decide to watch old movies from over 10 centuries ago.

About 20 minutes into a movie called _The Fault In Our Stars -_ oddly the people who play the main characters look exactly like me and Caleb except Hazel has short hair- we are interrupted by my phone going off.

 _Where are you guys~ Chrissy 💖_

 _On our way give us like five minutes ~Me_

 _Ok biatch~ Chrissy 💖_

Tobias is looking at me inquisitively,

"That was Christina, she wanted to know where we were," I say, "we're late."

"Oh shit," he says jumping up from the couch grabbing his jacket. I do the same, grabbing my black leather jacket and my heeled combat boots since we aren't going far.

 **(Natalie POV) this is right before they go to the Training room.**

After hanging up with my brother. I slowly get off the bed, and creep downstairs, my Dauntless instincts kicking in. when I get down to the ground floor I am shocked at first paralyzed to the spot, see my _husband_ in a heated make-out session with no one else but the Erudite leader herself, Jeanine Matthews.

"I knew it," I snarl, "I knew it!" They jump up shocked because the sweet selfless Natalie Prior doesn't yell, Natalie Wright of Dauntless does.

"It's not what it looks li-"

"Don't even start that bull with me Andrew John Prior," I yell, " I should've stayed in Dauntless, I shouldn't have transferred factions because I was so _in love_ with a boy, god was I naive!" With that I slap him across the face and pour a glass of wine all over their heads, grab the bag I packed weeks ago full of my pictures and possessions none of which Andrew ever touched.

I run to the train tracks and while I wait for the train i put on my Dauntless clothes hana sent me for when I go train late at night. I hear the train coming, I start to run it all coming back to me. I jump, landing softly in the train allowing it to take me away from the prison I called home for years. Allowing it to take me to Dauntless. Allowing it to take me home.

 **(Tris POV) back to present time.**

We reach the Pedrad apartment in five minutes. I knock softly on the door no answer. Ok let me try again, I pound my fist on the door. It swings open, and a confused Marlene greets me.

"Hey Tris," she says suddenly smiling.

"Hey Mar," I reply. "What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you but I'm so confused. There's a stranger here, Max, and Hana."

"What?"

"You should just come in," we do as she says and what I see shocks me.

 **A/N: Wow ok I feel like a loser for not updating in like what two months? Well sorry for that school's been crazy essays and shit but whatever. Anyways I've been throwing ideas around in my head and I decided to start a new story called Convergent, it will basically be about the Divergent characters reading the books. But I might still work on this one not sure yet. So yea that's my plan! Stay Dauntless.**

 **~A**


	6. I'm sorry!

hey guys so this isn't a chapter, I'm sorry but i can't continue this story. I started a new one called Divergent Alternate ending. I will probably end up deleting this. Again I'm sorry school was crazy and i went through a hard time. I just don't have anymore ideas for this story. I hope you all can understand. I will be updating my other story soon. chapter one of convergent is going good it just takes longer.

~A


End file.
